Verdrag
The Verdrag Lichaam Viralphage (VELV) (formally designated Monasterium Verdraggar Parvogenophage), or simply Verdrag, is a viral nanophage pathogen first officially discovered by the Jean-Tean Foundation in 1966. Several strains of Verdrag virus exist, however all strains of Verdrag cause severe genetic maladies in most individuals upon the unlikely event of infection. However in two millionth of a percentage (0.0000002%) of individuals exposed to viral genetic material, the virus has been known to impart genetic chains that can cause highly effective cellular and cognitive regeneration abilities. Virology The Verdrag Lichaam virus is categorically classified into four strains by the effects on the human genetic structure, named by the principle protein chains found in each strain. Of the four officially documented strains of Verdrag, three (Q, W, N) are artificial, with the first natural strain designated (A) Verdrag-A Verdrag-A is a seven legged virus type nanoscale bacteriophage originating in Northern Vietnam. Verdrag is a rarity in the kingdom of life, as it possesses triple stranded genetic material, known as computational Trineuroglutinin Nucleocapsic Acid (cTNA). It is believed that the virus first evolved from a viral species of the Podoviridae viral family, however due to the many genetic differences between Verdrag samples and viruses from the Podoviridae family, cataloging the exact differences and similarities is nearly impossible. In its natural form, Verdrag-A exclusively infects plants of the Ochnaceae family, native to sSouthern Vietnam. Due to the virus's first recorded human infection occuring in the Northern region, it is suspected that Verdrag-A may have jumped species within the plant family, possibly through cross-insemination. Other theories include mutation due to exposure to synthetic auxin found in Agent Orange. It is for this reason that human infection by Verdrag-A is very rare. However, the few cases that have occurred have only occurred due to a very specific genetic defect that effects the organization of the CCC mRNA codon. This defect, colloquially referred to as Lourel Syndrome, leaves mRNA transcription vulnerable to outside genetic material, and is often the cause of a myriad of subsequent genetic diseases and defects. Most individuals with Lourel Syndrome rarely live for more than a few years, however the reproductive method of Verdrag-A's tri-strand genetic structure bonds with host DNA to form multiform Trineuroglutinin Nucleocapsic Acid, or mTNA, helping to actually stabilize the host genetic structure. Hosts adapted to mTNA are known to posses highly advanced cellular and cognitive regeneration abilities, as well as virtual immunity to many human contagions and diseases. Verdrag-Q Similar to Verdrag-A in overall structure, Verdrag-Q was the first synthetically reproduced form of Verdrag. Created primarily for testing purposes, Verdrag-Q infection produces very few adverse effects, and was designed to determine the genetic compatibility between a host's genetic makeup and Verdrag's tri-strand makeup, and whether or not the host has the ability to support mTNA reproduction. In addition to serving as a mapping device for Verdrag compatibility, the phage's highly configurable structure can be used to detect a wide array of genetic anomalies and defects, particularly those associated with Lourel Syndrome, as well as serve as a highly efficient template for cross-species viral breeding. Verdrag-W Also known as Brain Blood, Verdrag-W was created for practical purposes after the successful creation of Verdrag-Q. Such practical applications include organ transplant, advanced hyperactive gene therapy, and most notably, tissue reconstitution. Engineered to be more compatible with a wider variation of genetic templates, likelyhood of compatibility with Verdrag-W has one of the highest compatibility rate of all Verdrag strains, second only to Verdrag-N at around 4x10-6% compared to Verdrag-N's compatibility rate of 8x10-2%.Category:Science Category:Verdrag